The automatic engine start-stop system is an automatically operating system for reducing the fuel consumption of a motor vehicle in standing phases (for example at a traffic light stop). The automatic engine start-stop system carries out automatic engine stop when neutral is engaged and the clutch of the motor vehicle disengaged. When the clutch pedal is actuated again, the automatic engine start-stop system carries out an automatic engine start. The automatic engine start-stop system typically carries out the engine stop only under certain predetermined conditions: only when some temperature preconditions (engine, outside temperatures in a certain range for example between 3° C. and 30° C.) are maintained. Typically, the automatic system also does not work when for example the battery is severely discharged, when the inside temperature has not yet reached the value preselected by the air conditioner, adequate vacuum is no longer present in the brake booster or when the vehicle is in heating mode. The opening of the belt buckle or the engine hood or driver's door can also result in the automatic engine stop failing to materialize. When the engine is shut down, an automatic engine start is typically also carried out when the battery voltage is very low, no vacuum is available in the brake booster any longer or when one wishes to let the motor vehicle roll downhill. Further information regarding the automatic engine start-stop system can be taken from the prior art.
At least one object herein is to provide a method and device to make an optimized utilization of the automatic engine start-stop system possible for the driver. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.